Guide rails are safety features of well-known track apparatus. The guide rails are arranged substantially parallel to a rail of a railway track, on the inner side of the track, to prevent the wheel of a railway vehicle traveling on the railways from being detached transversely from the rail in question. This transverse displacement of the railway vehicle could damage a track apparatus or even cause a derailment.
The role of the guide rail is, therefore, to oppose this transverse displacement of the railway vehicle. The guide rail is fixed on a guide rail support, that is itself fixed by its lower face on a track support. The guide rail support must therefore withstand very large transverse forces.
Current guide rail supports are designed to withstand a transverse force in the order of 50 kN. However, the evolution of the railway markets towards heavier loads will increase the mechanical stresses to which the guide rail support is subjected in a repetitive manner.
Tests carried out on prior art guide rail supports show that they are not designed to accept such an evolution of the railway markets.
An object of the invention is, therefore, to provide a guide rail support which is mechanically adapted to the evolution of the railway markets, i.e. in particular, that may absorb repetitive transverse forces related to the passage of a railway vehicle, wherein these forces may go up to 100 kN.